1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receiving apparatus capable of receiving digital contents and commercial messages, such as a television system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional commercial television system, a television program is provided by a broadcast station with commercial message by the sponsor of the program inserted therein. Recently, the television program is delivered as a compressed digital data capable of being downloaded through Internet in addition to the conventional way of delivery through the broadcast airwave.
According to the increase of variety of providing the moving image contents, various ideas are proposed in relation to the moving image contents and commercial message. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2001-285743 proposes to display in a window of website a part of television commercial message for selection by audiences. On the other hand, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2001-285830 proposes a digital television system in which a coupon is issued in exchange of viewing a commercial message.
However, there still remains a demand in this field of art to improve the relationship between moving image contents and commercial messages